


Cat Show + Emerald

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Black tie gala, F/M, Girls Kick Ass, Nerd flag flies, There's definitely a cat involved, cat show, fluffier than the cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: A cat show and a black tie gala make for an exciting weekend for the Phoenix Team.





	Cat Show + Emerald

  
  


“409…”, Angus “Mac” MacGyver said as he counted off the rooms in the hallway.

 

“You sure we’re even in the right building?” His partner, Jack Dalton asked as he followed.

 

MacGyver nodded as he walked. “Yes”, he said. “She told me Sierra Building, room 412”. He picked up his pace. 

 

The two men found a door with a placard beside it reading 412, and quietly opened it. Inside, they saw a small amphitheater sized room, rapidly filling with college-age, and a few older, people. At the bottom, pacing behind a large table and lectern, in front of a huge blackboard, was a small, strawberry blonde woman, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with “I Teach English at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters” and a white X on a black background blazoned on the front and a black cardigan over all.

 

“Alright, Cadets, assemble!”, She called out. “Gather in closer, I’m not preaching to the choir today. We’ve only got a week and a half to review before midterms, and a lot to cover”. She spotted Mac and Jack standing at the top of the room. “Parabatai!” She called to them,catching their eye, then gesturing to two seats in the front row, directly in front of the table, “there are two seats here down front”. As they made their way down the steps to the seats, she addressed the  class again. “While the parabatai are making their way to their seats, I’d like to inform you that the one who is a dead ringer for a First Class X-Man who can shoot plasma energy out of his chest is mine”.

 

MacGyver’s cheeks flushed as he grinned and slid into his seat, and as Jack sat down, he asked, “Para-what? Professor, you know neither one of us went to Jump School”.

 

“Parabatai”, Kaitlyn MacGonagall replied calmly. She looked at the rest of the class. “Good place to start. Who can give these gentlemen the definition?” She spotted one hand and nodded. “Dylan?”

 

A young brown haired, brown eyed man cleared his throat and then said, “Parabatai are a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of gender. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath”. He paused, then added, “and the oath is based off a passage in the biblical Book of Ruth, Chapter One”.

 

“Outstanding!” Kaitlyn said,grinning, then reached into a nearby plastic bowl and took out a piece of wrapped chocolate,  then tossed it to the student, who caught it deftly.

 

“But, Professor”, another student added, “ they both look well over the age of 18, so they couldn’t have taken the oath”.

 

“Excellent point”, Kaitlyn replied, tossing a piece of chocolate to the student. “But I happen to know that both of these gentlemen took a different kind of oath several years ago that bound them together in a way that is just as binding as that for the parabatai. They served in our armed forces together”. She tossed a piece of chocolate to both MacGyver and Jack with a smile.

“Now”, she said, changing tone, “who can name all six of the First Class of the X-Men?”

 

After a few minutes of her students trying and failing to get all six, Jack raised his hand. “Professor?” He asked, “may I take a shot?”

 

Kaitlyn blinked in surprise. “At this point”, she said, smiling, “go ahead”.

 

“Mystique”, he began, “ Beast, Darwin, Angel, Banshee, and….” He trailed off, his expression going blank, snapping his fingers while trying to remember. “That one guy...blond…”

 

“Havok”, Mac finished for him, grinning. 

 

Kaitlyn smiled, nodding, then tossed each of them a piece of chocolate. “Perfect”, she said. “Moving on”. She crossed to another part of the room, pulling a set of keys out of her pocket and flipping a switch on a small silver cylinder, causing a green beam to shine. She aimed the beam at a sentence written on the chalkboard. “Who can tell me who uses the phrase, ‘vaya con queso’?”

 

That launched into a review of pop culture that had both men amazed and amused for the rest of the hour. Kaitlyn glanced up at the clock at the back of the classroom, then said, “alright, that brings us to the end of today’s exciting episode. Remember, I won’t be back ‘til Tuesday, so keep it down to a dull roar because voices carry”. There was an appreciative groan from the class. “Seriously, use the time to study. If you have any questions, I’m sure Brainiac, er Molly, my TA can help you out”.

 

“Professor?” A female student asked, “any chance of you bringing Angus in for another visit before midterms? For luck?”

 

Kaitlyn smiled. “You padawan love my cat, don’t you?” She asked. She thought a moment, then continued, “tell you what. If Molly gives me a good report Monday afternoon, and Angus wins Best in Show, I’ll bring him in so he can bask in your adulation. Sound good?”

 

There was a quiet cheer, and Kaitlyn laughed. “I love it when a plan comes together. Dismissed”.

 

As the class emptied, Kaitlyn went and stood in front of of MacGyver and Jack, then half-sat on the table. “Granted”, she began, “the Southwest Regionals is one of the biggest cat shows of the year, but I didn’t think Angus and I deserved a special escort”.

 

“Well, that’s where you would be wrong, Princess”, Jack said, smiling as he stood up and stretched. “I forgot how small these desks are”, he muttered.

 

“You forgot you were invited to the Phoenix Foundation’s Gala Saturday night”, MacGyver added, also standing and stretching with a smile.

 

A look of panic crossed Kaitlyn’s face. “That’s  _ this _ Saturday night?!” She cried, slapping a hand to her forehead. “Aargh! I thought it was next weekend. That’s right in the middle of the show”. She started waving her hands as she spoke.” I don’t know when Angus’ last appearance is going to be on Saturday. Some of the showings go until early evening, and …”

 

“Don’t worry about it”, MacGyver interrupted, crossing to her and kissing her forehead. “Matty’s already talked with them and arranged for his last showing to end at 6:30pm.”

 

Kaitlyn didn’t seem convinced. “Well, I have the gown and accessories already”, she said. “But I was hoping to spring for some special perks to get ready”. She smiled shyly at MacGyver. “I won’t have time for that if I’m rushing from one venue to another”.

 

“I think between Riley and Matty, you’ll be just fine”, MacGyver assured her.

 

“Yeah”, Jack added, “you’ll have plenty of time, Cinderella”.

 

A short time later, two vehicles pulled into the driveway of Kaitlyn’s townhouse, and she stepped out of her car, keys and daypack in hand, rushing to the door, followed closely by MacGyver and Jack from their SUV.

 

Once inside, Kaitlyn said, “If you two could get Angus’ show bag and find his lead, I can do a quick re-pack of my overnight bag”. She stopped. “Damn”, she swore. I’ve got a room reservation already”.

 

“Matty’s already taken care of that”, MacGyver said. “You’ll be staying in the same hotel as we are. Room all to yourselves”. At her look, he continued, “you and the furry IED “.

 

“Really?” Kaitlyn asked. “What hotel?”

 

“The Bonaventure”, Jack replied, grinning at her shocked expression. “Matty wanted to make sure Mac’s plus one was well taken care of”.

 

“Oh, if I don’t bring back photos now”, Kaitlyn said, heading up her stairway, “my class is going to go full Woge on me!” She disappeared into her room and they heard sounds of her opening drawers and moving things around, muttering to herself as she worked. There was a pause, then she called out, “Mac, can you get Angus into his carrier for me? I want him settled in before we go”.

 

“Sure thing”, MacGyver called back. He then looked around for the carrier, found it, then called out, “Angus, carrier, now!” 

 

They heard two thumps from the kitchen and a soft, “meow” as the large, fluffy orange striped and white Norwegian Forest Cat appeared, then rubbed up against MacGyver’s leg before it hopped into the carrier and curled up.

 

“Thanks for making it easy, buddy”, MacGyver said, giving the cat a scratch on his head before he zipped up the carrier. 

 

“Hey, Captain Cargo Pants”, Kaitlyn called again, “would you be a good knight and come get this garment bag for me? I don’t want…certain parties peeking inside and spoiling the surprise”.

 

“Yes, Princess”, Jack called back, grinning at MacGyver as he ran up the stairs.

 

A few minutes later, the two returned down the stairs, Jack carrying a black garment bag and Kaitlyn her overnight bag. She smiled impishly at MacGyver, then said, “if you would take my overnight bag and Angus’ show bag, I’ll grab Angus and my daypack, then we’ll be on our way”.

 

When they stepped outside, the first thing they noticed was a plump, older woman in a bright floral dress and sun hat, fussing over a potted rose bush. “Good afternoon, lass!” She  called out to them, “is my precious boy going on another show trip?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. McTavish”, Kaitlyn called back, smiling, “we’re off to Regionals”.

 

“I see you’re still in the company of that fine Angus MacGyver”, the old woman said,smiling flirtatiously, “but who’s the other handsome lad you have there?”

 

“The name’s Jack Dalton, ma’am”, Jack replied, grinning. “Pleased to meet you”.

 

“You can call me Peggy, darlin”, Mrs. McTavish replied coyly. “You three must come over when ye get back and we’ll have a wee dram of Glenfiddich to celebrate Angus’ winnin’ another show”.

 

“That sounds like a fine plan”, Kaitlyn replied as she stopped between her car and the SUV. She looked at the two men then said in a quieter voice. “It would be a lot easier if we just took one vehicle, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Yes, it would”, MacGyver said, chuckling. “You weren’t kidding when you told me you get show brain, were you?” Kaitlyn shook her head. “Here, give me your keys and I’ll put your car in the garage while you and Jack pack up”.

 

When they finished, Kaitlyn made a last check of her property, then called, “Keep a bottle of that Glenfiddich on ice for us, Mrs. McTavish, and we’ll see you Monday!”

 

“Aye, lass”, the old woman called back, waving her trowel at them. “I’ll make sure no heathens overrun your castle while you’re gone.  Just be sure to bring those handsome lads with you when you come back!”

 

“Will do!”, Kaitlyn called back, then closed the door of the SUV with a sigh. “Ok”, she said in a quieter voice, “I’m positive I have all the paperwork for Angus’ registration tomorrow, and that’s actually the most important thing, so Allons-y!”

 

The next morning, MacGyver and Jack accompanied Kaitlyn and Angus to the Registration area for the cat show. The registrar looked up from her paperwork and blinked, then grinned. “Ah, Angus Skywalker-MacGonagall has arrived”, she said, then noticed who was with them. “I know he’s getting famous, but since when did he get an entourage?”

 

Kaitlyn laughed at the men’s expressions. “No, this is my human Angus”, she said, raising the hand she was holding with MacGyver, “and our friend, Jack Dalton”. Jack nodded and smiled.

 

“I would have gone with boyfriend”, MacGyver said dryly, “but that works, too”.

 

The woman chuckled, then finished filling in a form and handed it to Kaitlyn. “You’re all set”, she said, smiling.

 

“Thanks”, Kaitlyn replied, glancing at the stack of papers, then setting them in her daypack.“Ok guys, the public isn’t allowed beyond this point until setup’s finished, so we have to part ways here for now”. She then reached into another section of her pack, took out a package of chewing gum, unwrapped a piece and popped it in her mouth. She then offered some to the others, who politely declined. She shrugged and explained, “I usually chew gum when I’m nervous, and set up makes me nervous”.

 

“It’s ok”, MacGyver said, leaning over and giving Kaitlyn a quick kiss, “give us a call when you’re done and we’ll give you a ride back to the hotel”.

 

“Yeah”, Jack agreed, “and in the meantime, I’m going to speak to someone about security for this gig”. He looked at the expressions on the others’ faces. “What? I wanna make sure these fuzzy rock stars are well protected”.

 

MacGyver and Jack met up with the rest of the Phoenix team at the venue for the gala a little while later. They found the Director, Matty Webber, marshalling various teams of decorators and caterers. “I need those lights strung a little higher”, she was saying, “and not so close together”. She turned and noticed the two men a short distance away. “Nice of you two to join us”, she said. “when Riley gets here, take her and go double check the security system for this room. We are going to have a multi-million dollar piece of jewelry on display here in less than 24 hours, and I want this place locked down tight”.

 

“What piece would that be?” MacGyver asked.

 

“That would be the Ojo del Tigre”, Matty replied. “A necklace of two carat emeralds surrounded by half carat diamonds supporting a center pendant stone that is 9 carats in weight, all set in platinum”.

 

“The Eye of the Tiger”, MacGyver said cautiously, knowing what would come next, and hoping Riley’s arrival would stop it. It didn’t.

 

Jack whooped. “Eye of the Tiger, baby!” He yelled. “Dun...dun dun dun…”, he began singing, “ _ It’s the Eye of the Tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rival _ …”

 

“Quick”, Riley said, getting to one side of him, “let’s get him out of here before he sings the whole song and my ears start bleeding”.

 

MacGyver nodded and got on the other side of the still humming man. “Come on, Jack”, he said, “we’ve got work to do. No time for karaoke”.

 

As the three walked the area, making notes of points that could cause a security problem, they discussed the upcoming gala. “So”, Riley said,”Mac, I heard you’ve hooked up again with your high school crush, and she’s going to be your plus one for tomorrow night?”

 

“True”, MacGyver replied, his cheeks flushing slightly as he grinned. “Kaitlyn will be my date, and you will be meeting her tomorrow”.

 

“Is she teaching her class right now?”Riley asked.

 

MacGyver glanced over her shoulder at the laptop she carried. “Nope”, he replied. “Right about now she should be in the middle of the preliminary rounds”.

 

“Cat show”, Jack explained.

 

“That’s right”, she said, “Southwest Regionals”. She frowned thoughtfully. “You know”, she continued, “I’ve always wanted to see one of those”.

 

“Well”, MacGyver said, “tomorrow is when the real show begins, and she did invite us all to come down and watch”.

 

“If Matty will let us”, Jack muttered.

 

It was Saturday afternoon when MacGyver, Jack and Riley met up again, this time at the cat show. After entering, they found their way to the section where Angus and Kaitlyn would be.To their surprise, Matty was sitting on an aisle that had three seats open. She calmly took in their surprised expressions and said, “I have a couple of hours open until I have to oversee the preparations for the gala, so I wanted to support Kaitlyn and her cat”. She smiled, “I’ve also been thinking about getting one of my own”.

 

As the trio found their seats, a woman dressed in a pastel suit stepped in front of a microphone off to the side. “Ladies and gentlemen”, she said in a calm voice, “welcome to our last section of the day, the Norwegian Forest Cat. We ask that you please keep your conversations calm and quiet, or remain quiet, and save your applause until the end. Thank you”. She nodded, and a short stocky gentleman with grey hair and matching beard stepped out from behind a curtain to stand in front of a high table that had a small platform at one end. “Now, may I introduce our judge, Dr. Wilhelm Kaufmann “.  

 

There was a small ruffle of polite applause as the doctor motioned for the first cat to be brought in.

 

As time went on, there was no sign of Kaitlyn or Angus, and Jack was starting to get nervous. “Where’s our Princess?” He whispered to MacGyver. “I don’t see her anywhere”.

 

“Relax”, MacGyver replied in kind. “They usually save the higher ranked cats to be shown towards the end of the round”.

 

A few moments later, Kaitlyn stepped out from behind the curtains, carrying Angus on her hip like a small child, and set him on the table, then fluffed out his fur.

 

“Elessar Telcontar’s Angus Skywalker”, the woman announced to a soft chorus of “oohs” and “aahs”.

 

“ A fine male specimen”, the judge said as Angus stood perfectly still, plume of a tail in a relaxed position, eyes looking forward at the treat Kaitlyn held in front of him. He didn’t protest as the judge ran his hands over his body, checking his coat and musculature, or when he was lifted slightly to be checked underneath. “In excellent health”, the judge continued, looking into his eyes. He motioned for Kaitlyn to lift the cat onto the platform, but Angus recognized the cue and gracefully lept to the higher level as an apprecitive murmur ran through the crowd. There he sat up straight with his paws in front of him, watching a feather the judge  waved lightly in front of him. “I must say”, the judge said, putting away the feather, “this is one of the most well behaved cats I have ever had the pleasure to judge”.

 

At that, Jack whispered, “he’s never seen him in IED Mode”. Mac snickered.

 

The judge thanked Kaitlyn and she picked up Angus. As they left, the judge said, “thank you ladies and gentlemen. I will have my results in 15 minutes. At that time, we will visit your stations and give you the ribbons there”.

 

As the crowd dispersed, Kaitlyn made her way with Angus toward where MacGyver and the others stood, stopping every few feet to answer a question or allow Angus to be pet briefly. When she reached the group, MacGyver leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, then said, “looks like he’s won over a few more fans”.

 

“He’s even more beautiful up close”, Riley said. “Is it ok if I pet him?”

 

“Just let him get a sniff of your hand first”, Kaitlyn replied, smiling, and turning the cat slightly to face them.

 

Riley held up a hand for Angus to sniff, then cautiously started petting him. “He’s so soft!” She exclaimed, then began to gently scratch between his ears and under his chin. She giggled when he started purring.

 

“Oh, you’ve made a friend for life now”, Kaitlyn laughed. “He loves chin skritches”. She looked past the group to where the cages were. “We can continue this love fest over by his cage, if you guys don’t mind”, she said. “I need to get him refluffed before they come around with the final word. And besides”, she added, smiling, “he’s starting to get a little heavy”. 

 

“Would you like me to carry him for you?” MacGyver asked.

 

Kaitlyn shook her head. “Thanks”, she said, “but no. I can tell he’s getting a little nervous and needs to rest a bit”.

 

“Then we’ll let you get him there”, Matty said, “I wanted to see just what goes on at one of these shows, and get a closer look at the different breeds. But I’m afraid I need to get over to the gala venue and oversee the final touches”. She looked at the others. “And Mac and Jack, I’ll need you to come with me”.

 

“It’s ok guys”, Kaitlyn said, noting their expressions. “I’ll tell you how we did tonight”.

 

“Oh, I’m staying here”, Riley said. “I’m going to be your ride back to the hotel”.

 

“Remember, Riley”, Matty said, “when you ladies get back to the hotel, get your dresses and things and go to Room 2128. They’ll be waiting for you”.

 

“What’s in Room 2128?” Kaitlyn asked.

 

“Just a little something I put together”, Matty replied, smiling enigmatically. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you tonight, then”, MacGyver said, smiling and giving Kaitlyn another quick kiss.

 

“I’m definitely going to need a shower after today”, Kaitlyn said as she and Riley made their way through the hotel corridor. They each carried their garment bags and other smaller cases they needed to get ready for the gala.

 

“I think they may have kept that in mind”, Riley said, smiling. She stopped in front of a door marked 2128. “Here we go”, she said, then knocked on the door.

 

They were greeted by a tall, thin dark haired man dressed in jeans and a beige silk shirt. He smiled when he saw the women and said, “Hello! You must be Riley and Kaitlyn. Matty said to be expecting you to come about this time”. He ushered them into what turned out to be a suite with two women similarly dressed. “I’m Derek, and this is Daphne and Meghan, and we’re going to make some magic happen for you ladies for tonight”. 

 

It was then that they noticed a third woman in the room that the two women were helping into a mint green form fitting mermaid style gown. “I see Leanna is getting a head start on us”, Riley teased. She then introduced Kaitlyn to her new coworker, as Derek took the garment bags and hung them up, then zipped them open to look at the dresses.

 

“Oh, this is going to be so much  _ fun _ !” He exclaimed. “You ladies have impeccable taste”. He looked at Kaitlyn and said, “Matty told me that you might like to freshen up a little before we get started”, he motioned to one of the other women. “Daphne will show you to the bathroom where you can shower. There’s a robe in there, along with some nice toiletries to choose from”.

 

“I was hoping for a little pampering before the gala”, Kaitlyn said as she followed the other woman, “but this is  _ way _ beyond what I was thinking of.”

  
  


“Bozer, that’s the fifth time you’ve adjusted your bowtie in the last three minutes”, MacGyver teased. “It’s fine”.

 

“I just never knew being part of the Phoenix Foundation required dressing in a tuxedo”, Bozer replied.

 

“Relax”, Jack assured him. “You’ll forget you’re wearing it after a while”. 

 

“This is true”, a new voice spoke up, “but why are our ties in shades of green? Usually ‘black tie’ means you wear a black tie”.

 

“Well, Billy”, Matty replied, walking up and standing beside them. “That’s because it’s the theme of the evening. Everyone was asked to wear shades of green tonight”. She was dressed in a deep green evening suit of heavy silk, with a glittering silver shell underneath, her long dark hair curled and half pulled up.

 

“Have you seen the ladies yet, Matty?” Jack asked. “These boys are getting antsy”.

 

“They’re still getting ready”, Matty replied. “They’ll be here when the stylists have finished with them”.

 

“Always late”, MacGyver said, grinning, “worth the wait”.

 

“Indeed”, Billy said, smiling and nodding towards a nearby staircase. “Gentlemen, the goddesses have arrived”. 

 

The group turned to see the three women descending the staircase into the ballroom. Leanna was in the mint green satin strapless mermaid gown, her dark hair slightly curled, Riley also wore a form-fitting strapless gown in swirls of shades of green, with one slit reaching her thigh, her hair straightened and left to flow freely around her face.

 

But MacGyver didn’t notice any of this. He was transfixed by the sight of Kaitlyn walking towards him. She wore a long gown of emerald green satin, the bodice off the shoulder and lace covered, with a deep v-neck, the skirt slightly full with a slit up one side. Her strawberry blonde hair had been curled and piled high on her head, with two wavy tendrils allowed to fall and frame her face.

 

“You need a napkin, Blondie?”Matty interrupted his trance. “You’re starting to drool”.

 

MacGyver cleared his throat, then said, “no, Matty, I don’t. But thank you”. He smiled, because by then the women had reached the group.

 

After Kaitlyn was introduced to Billy and she was re-acquainted with Bozer, who said, “you ladies look absolutely stunning tonight. You’ve made getting dressed up worth it”.

 

“So, Kaitlyn”, Billy asked with an impish grin, “what is it you do besides turn MacGyver into a speechless puddle?”

 

Amidst the laughter, MacGyver replied, “fair enough”. He put a hand on Kaitlyn’s back and discovered her dress had a deep V in the back also. It caused him to pause a moment, then add, “but really, can you blame me?”

 

“Seriously”, Kaitlyn replied, smiling. “I teach a class in Pop Culture at Santa Barbara City College. And on weekends and between semesters, I teach self-defense classes at a Women’s Center downtown, sometimes at shelters, too.” She paused, then added, “I also have a Champion Norwegian Forest Cat that I show. He won Best Color, Best in Breed, Best in Class,along with an honorary Best Behaved at the Southwest Regionals today”. 

 

There was a cheer from the rest of the group, and Jack flagged down a waiter and handed out flutes of champagne to the group. “That calls for a toast”, he said.

 

“Well”, Kaitlyn said demurely, “I won’t find out if he’s won Grand Champion or Best in Show until tomorrow”. She looked around the group and added, “of course, you’re all invited to come cheer him on. It isn’t scheduled until Noon”.

 

“I think we’ll be recovered by then”, Leanna said, then looked at MacGyver, “unless you’ve --”

 

MacGyver interrupted her, saying, “not this time. We’re just celebrating now”. He caught Kaitlyn’s look and leaned over. “I’ll explain later”, he whispered into her ear.

 

“In that case”, Bozer said, raising his glass, “like Jack said, we need to toast a few things, like for starters, the Professor and my man hooking up again, and”, he paused, frowning. “What’s your cat’s name, anyway?”

 

It was Kaitlyn’s turn to blush. “Well, his full title is Elessar Telcontar’s Angus Skywalker”, she said, “but I just call him Angus”.

 

“Oh, there’s a story in that, I’m betting”, Billy said with a grin.

 

“There is”, MacGyver said, “but it’s a long one”.

 

“Anyway”, Jack said, raising his glass, “here’s to our fuzzy rock star IED getting the full recognition he deserves”, he nodded towards Kaitlyn, smiling, “and to his beautiful mistress getting him there”.

 

“May the odds be ever in our favor”, Kaitlyn said, smiling and raising her glass.

 

After everyone had toasted and taken a sip of their drinks, Matty looked around, then said, “alright people, time to go mingle. Relax, have fun”.

 

The group split up and went their separate ways, circulating around the ballroom. At one point, MacGyver and Kaitlyn found themselves standing near the center of attention for the evening.

 

“So”, Kaitlyn said, looking into the display case, “that’s the Ojo del Tigre”. She was silent a moment, then said, “it’s beautiful”.

 

“Not a beautiful as you”, MacGyver said quietly. When she looked back at him, he smiled. “You look even more wonderful tonight than you did as Titania, the Fairy Queen”.

 

Kaitlyn smiled warmly, then said, “but I can’t call you Oberon, because he’s a big, goofy Irish Wolfhound”.

 

MacGyver laughed, then said, “no, that was Archimedes”. 

 

They continued circulating the room and chatting with guests, until Kaitlyn asked if they could find a quieter place for a few moments, so she could take a breather. MacGyver agreed, and the two made their way outside the ballroom. As they left, they passed two men entering that made Kaitlyn do a double-take.

 

“Mac”, she asked quietly as soon as they were out of earshot, “ you have some of your people doing undercover security tonight, correct?”

 

“We have a few dispersed throughout the building”, MacGyver replied in kind, following her gaze. He was about to ask why she was asking, when he saw them draw guns. “And they’re not two of them”. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner of a hallway as the sound of chaos started behind them.

 

They ran down the deserted hallway for a few yards to a corner, then stopped, listening. For a few moments, they heard nothing but their own heavy breathing and muffled sounds from the ballroom, then they heard the sound of someone coming . They braced themselves for a confrontation, but relaxed when they realized it was Riley and Billy.

 

“How did you two manage to escape?” MacGyver asked.

 

“We, uh”, Riley began, “snuck out the back for some, um, quality time”.

 

“Good timing”, Kaitlyn said, smiling.

 

“Well”, Billy said, “now what? We’re out here, they’re in there, and we don’t have a lot to work with”.

 

“We’ve got plenty”, Kaitlyn said, squeezing MacGyver’s hand.

 

“Right”, MacGyver said, frowning as he thought. “There’s a utility room farther down this corridor. If we can get in there, I’m sure I can think of something”.

 

The group made their way quietly down the corridor, but had to stop short at a corner as they heard radio chatter coming towards them.

 

MacGyver peeked around the corner, then ducked back to the group. “They’re not ours”, he whispered, “and about thirty yards and closing”.

 

“So”, Billy whispered back, “you and I can take ‘em, Mac”.

 

“Hold up, McClane”, Kaitlyn whispered, leaning on MacGyver’s arm and slipping off her shoes and looping them over her fingers. She eyed Riley. “Riley”, she continued, “you’ve done some hand-to-hand, right?”

 

“Yeah”, Riley replied, puzzled for a moment. Then she realized what Kaitlyn was saying

and grinned. “I got it”. She balanced on Billy’s arm and slipped off her own shoes. “Let the sisters handle this one, boys”.

 

With that, the two women linked arms and stepped out into the hallway, giggling and whispering to each other as they wove their way towards the men.

 

“Viper One”, one of the men said into his radio as the two women approached, “looks like we’ve got a couple of party girls to bring back”.

 

“Oooh”, Kaitlyn cooed impishly, “hear that? He called us party girls”.

 

“Yeah”, Riley giggled. “Think they want to party with us?”

 

“Come on, ladies”, the other man said, reaching for Kaitlyn, “back to the ballroom with the rest of them”.

 

In a blur of movement, both women rendered the men unconscious in moments and began disarming them. “You can come out now, guys”, Riley said. “These two are out cold”.

 

“Nice work”, Kaitlyn said, grinning as she stood up, holding two radios as Riley grabbed the guns and extra ammo.

 

“That--”, MacGyver began.

 

“Was  _ hot _ ”, Billy finished.

 

Kaitlyn handed one radio to MacGyver and the other to Riley. “You two can make better use of these”, she said, “while I’m thinking Billy here is our muscle for now”.

 

“That I can do”, Billy said, taking one of the guns and checking it. “How close is that utility room now?”

 

“Just past that staircase”, MacGyver replied.

 

“Where does that staircase go?” Billy asked.

 

“Up to the second floor above the ballroom”, Riley said. “We passed it on our way to the entrance”.

 

The trio reached the staircase without incident. While they were stopped, Kaitlyn opened her evening purse and began looking through it. “I was sure I put my gum in here”, she muttered as she looked.

 

MacGyver looked over her shoulder as she searched, then said, “change of plan, guys”, and took Kaitlyn’s arm, leading her up the stairs and motioning for everyone to keep low and quiet. When they reached the top and moved away from the stairs a short distance, he peeked over the top for a moment, then ducked back down. He then reached into Kaitlyn's still open purse and took out her keys, quietly separating them until he found what he was looking for, the laser pointer. “Did you find your gum?” He whispered to her. At her nod, he motioned for her to give him a piece, which he took and unwrapped and popped into his mouth.

 

“What are you doing?” Billy whispered, confused.

 

“I’ve learned not to ask that”, Riley answered in kind. “The explanation can be worse when he answers”.

 

“I’m going to give the bad guys a little pause”, MacGyver said around the gum. “I just need a hairpin”.

 

“Hairpin? Like a bobby-pin?” Riley asked. At the negative shake of his head, she shrugged. “Then I have no idea what you’re--” She stopped as she saw Kaitlyn pull a U-shaped pin out of the bun in her hair and hand it to MacGyver.

 

“I love you”, MacGyver said as he took the hairpin from Kaitlyn, grinning.

 

“I know”, Kaitlyn smiled.

 

As he worked, he said quietly, “when this comes together, Riley, I need you to find the LAPD’s frequency on that radio and let them know what’s going on”. At her nod, he continued, “hopefully, this will give the good guys enough of an opening to take back control”. He took out the gum he had been chewing and attached a piece to the wrapper and pin, then set the pin in the rest. He then set it on the low wall of the balcony and peeked over the side, adjusting its position. After a moment, he ducked back down and turned on the laser pointer, adjusted the beam and aimed it at the wrapper. He then cautiously looked over the side.

 

The three joined him in looking. They saw that the green beam had been diffused and was now focused on one man that seemed to be the leader. They heard him swear loudly, looking around and then towards the source. 

 

That was all the distraction the Phoenix security team needed. In moments, they were joined by members of LAPD’s SWAT Team and had retaken control. The foursome then made their way down the staircase and rejoined the others.

 

“ They pulled an us, Mac”, Jack explained. “Or tried to. I think we’re better at it, though”.

 

“I think we’ve all had enough excitement for one night”, Matty said. “As soon as PD clears us, I want everybody back at the hotel to get some rest”. She looked at Kaitlyn and smiled. “Some of us have another big day ahead tomorrow”.

  
  


It was very late when they all made it back to the hotel, and as the group began to split up, MacGyver walked Kaitlyn to her room. They stopped outside her door and pulled each other close for a goodnight hug and kiss, but Kaitlyn stopped and whispered, “ stay with me tonight, please”.

 

“Tonight shook you up, didn’t it?”MacGyver asked quietly, pulling her closer.

 

“A little”, she replied. “I’d just feel better if you were with me tonight”. She took out her room key card and unlocked the door.

 

Sometime later, the two were cuddling in the afterglow in bed, and between kisses, MacGyver said quietly, “those moves you used to take out the guard weren’t your standard martial arts moves. Where did you learn them?”

 

Kaitlyn was quiet for a moment, then said, “after mother pulled us out of Mission City, in some of our travels she met up with a member of Mossad who was pretty high in rank. They hooked up, and he noticed I was carrying around a lot of anger--”

 

“Understandably”, MacGyver interrupted, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

 

She kissed his forehead, then continued, “well, Ari started training me to channel that anger, and put it to good use. He did more than any of my other instructors ever could. But he made me promise to use what I had learned to help others. That’s why I teach at the women’s center and community center a lot”.

 

“You know more than just defense, though”, he said. “Enough to be dangerous”.

 

“If I need to”, she replied, then stifled a yawn.

 

“Let’s hope you never need to”, MacGyver said, pulling her close and kissing her.

 

The next morning, the group met once again at the cat show, this time in front of the cage where Angus was being kept, resting on a fluffy bed and calmly observing the goings on around him. Several ribbons hung from the top of his cage. 

 

“He looks so regal”, Leanna said.

 

“Yeah”, agreed Bozer, “like a king surveying his kingdom”.

 

“Well”, Jack said, glancing around the room, “I think we’re about to find out if this is his kingdom, because that group looks pretty official”.

 

They then noticed a small group of men and women in suits of varying colors and carrying ribbons.

 

“The judging committee”, Kaitlyn said quietly, taking a deep breath, and releasing it slowly when MacGyver took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

The committee was smiling when they reached the group. The chairwoman, an older grey haired woman in a lavender pantsuit, reached out and shook Kaitlyn’s hand. “Congratulations, Ms. MacGonagall”, she said, “Your Angus has won the Grand Champion in his class  _ and _ Best in Show”.

 

“Thank you!” Kaitlyn replied, her teal eyes brimming with happy tears as the group cheered. After the committee left, she hung the ribbons prominently on Angus’s cage, then reached in and took the cat out and rested him on her hip, then nuzzled his fur. “You did it, sweetie”, she said. “Now you can start charging more to hang out with the girls”.

 

“In that case”, Matty said, reaching up to let the cat sniff her, then began petting him, “let me know, and I’ll put myself on the waiting list for one of his kittens”.

 

“I will do that”, Kaitlyn said, smiling. “But it may be a little while. He’s got a victory appearance to make and then a bit of a vacation”.

 

“Not to mention a wee dram of Glenfiddich”, Jack said, grinning. At the others looks, he frowned and said, “not for the cat, for me! Mrs. McTavish said she’d have some for us when we take Kaitlyn and her fuzzy rock star home”.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get any of the references, please feel free to ask, and leave a Kudo and Comment, please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
